Fire Emblem: Awakening Gods, Kings, and Friends
by TimeSpace123
Summary: what if Robin was always Grima, but the without his memory. but what if Grima wasn't the true Grima. a post-game story of the return of the Grima.
1. Chapter 1

Chrom and Robin are walking back to camp the night before the final battle with grima. "are you ready for tomorrow. Robin?" "as ready as a person can be when fighting a evil version of said person."chrom smiled at his friend and sighed. "you know Robin. I would never guest you were grima, The fell grr.. oops sorry a dark dragon." Robin had regained some of his memory, mostly who he really was, after Validar used him to get the fire emblem, and told Chrom as soon as possible to warn him but only made them greater friends, robin shrugged "I never was a bad guy. A lost, confused, powerful, smart guy. But never pure evil." "Nor would I ever guest he loves bear." Chrom and robin both laugh. "Although I wish I had all my memories back though." "Memories or not, we are still friends" just then Chrom then saw 3 figures running at them "have a nice trip." Chrom smirked. Robin was about to respond when he was tackled by his 2 kids, the twins, the female is Morgan and the male is Mordred, both of them had their mothers hair color blue and the mark of the Exalt on their right hand. "Father!" they called. "I'm sorry, dear; I could not get them to sleep." Lucina sighed. "it is ok." Robin replied in laughter. Chrom looked at his friend on the ground. "How was the trip?" he laughs. "hay kids can you please get off me?" the twins got off their father, "sorry." The twins said in unison. "It's fine." Robin say as he got up and dusted himself off. After he said that his whole tome changed. "Now why aren't you 2 in bed." "Sorry we are too excited for tomorrow." Morgen said while she was jumping up and down. Both Lucina and Chrom's eyes widened. "Look morgen, mordred you two are not fighting agents grima ." The twins both instantly lost most of their energy. "But why?" Robin then got on his knees and hugged his kids. "If anything happens to you both, I will never forgive myself. And I know you mother would feel the same." Lucina went over and hugged them. "Your father is right it would brake my heart if something would happen to you all." "now Lucina get the twins ready for bed, I will stop by in a while to say goodnight." Robin said getting up, then lucina got up and motioned the twins to follow her. "Ok good night father, goodnight grandfather." The twins said heading back to camp. "Robin, I thought I told you to make sure your children don't call me grandfather." "Hpmh... " " Robin?" Chrom looked over to his tactician, Robin had his hand on his chin. "Oh boy... I know what that means. I'll see you back at camp. Bye." Chrom said turning and walking towards camp. Leaving Robin alone with his thoughts, a few minutes later Robin looked up at the sky and saw the fell dragon. "I don't know why you're here, but I do know you shouldn't be. Tomorrow I will make sure that the nightmare of a future that Lucina is from will never come to pass." He then started his walk to camp. However after a few feet stop. "As well as get my memories back." Robin eyes glow red for a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day On the fell dragon's back. Robin, Chrom, and Lucina charged at the human form of corrupted Grima. As they do Chrom makes the first move swings his sword on a downward angle yells "I come to end you, Grima!" the dragon preys the sword with a burst of dark magic. "...ARROGANT MORTAL... I AM THE END! "Firing a dark lightning bolt at Chrom forcing him to move back, Lucina steps in and swings her sword horizontally, only to have Grima dodge out of the way. Lucina steps back and says "I lost to you once, monster. I shall not lose again! Die now, that our future can live!" she then trussed her sword only for Grima the step out of the way. "..YOU CANNOT SLAY...WHAT MAY NEVER DIE..." Robin is behind the two lords helping the others, when the risen get to close. Swing after swing Chrom and his daughter try to hit. "Hay! Robin a little help!" Chrom yells. "Right." At that moment Lucina swings at Grima, than just missed but got his cloak, tarring it, then Chrom lands a blow that knocks Grima an inch back. "ENOUGH!" Grima blasts the 2 lords back behind Robin. "...RETURN TO ME... COME... WE ARE ONE...AND THE SAME..." the fell dragon says to Robin "..." "hmph..." the dragon firers a black lightning bolt at Robin, he quitly yells "THORON!" witch blocks the bolt. "Dam that was my last tome." Robin sighs. His corrupt future self grins "not mach without your tome." Robin then does something no one expected. He growls and grabs his sword swinging it downwards. Caching the dragon off garbed he blocks with his arms, on impacted the sword shatters which sets Robin of garbed. Using the opening Grima fires a dark bolt point blank at Robin sending him back to the other shepherds landing face first, passed out. Robin could only see darkness then a light flashes playing out Robin's life restoring his memory that was missing. his friends, his family, his grandfather Medeus, his father Validar, his mother's name Azzarra, his feelings, his full name ... Grima Robin ... Robin could hear voices "Robin get up." "bubbles." "Sir Robin?"He could hear his friends, and others he meet in his long life "Grima fight back the corruption." Yet 7 voices stood out more than the others. Morgan's and Mordred's voice cried. "father!" Lucina's voice cries. "My love come back."Aversa's voice said "little brother." Henry's voice calls. "Hay don't die on me." Validar's voice called "son I'm sorry. Fight back the corruption." Medeus's voice explained "your better than this. No corruption can match your power and will. my young Grima." He could feel power building up inside him. then a soothing voice says "I'm all ways with you." "mother?" Robin ask. The tactician opens his eyes yet instead of then being brown they whore crimson red. He gets up and charges into Grima throwing a punch. "YOUR FINISHED!" " I DO NO THINK SO..." Grima then throws a punch, that resoles to the 2 Robins getting punch in the face, both of then trying to overpower the other. "grr... what... is... this... power!" the evil Grima said having his eye shift from red to purple, "Corruption... I will end you." Robin growled and the 2 fly back in opposite directions, having Robin land on feet and the evil Robin land on his back and get up in pain. "...NNGH...AAAAUGHHH..." Chrom has his blade at the ready. "Now, Robin! This is our chance! I'm going to finish it!" Robin then sacrificed himself to end the corrupt Robin/Grima.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late at night win the young god woke up he had white hair and the mark of darkness on his right hand. a symbol of his shadowy and earthy blood. his birth mark. His pure symbol. He walked over to the mirror rubbing his eyes, yet again having dreamed that he destroyed the world. it had been 16 years sins he has fought. and 16 years sins he became the dark dragon of old. And 16 years sins he saw his love. 1 year sins he returned to this world, and 5 years sins he became the king of Plegia. He looks at a book that bars the mark of darkness, the mark of darkness is the mark of Grima but with one extra branch in the middle run vertically with 3 more eyes on it. the young king looks at the book and said " if only you can see me now... Exalt" just then his door opens and in walks a grimleal with burnt red hair and look like he had been mad with power at one point "my lord are you ok?" "Hmm?.." the king turned to his servant "...O yes I'm fine.." the grimleal bowed to his lord. "yes I'm sorry for doubting you ,O great fell dragon." The god gave the grimlead a look of anger, " HOW DARE YOU!..." the grimlead corers in fear the god looked at his servant and sighs "... I'm sorry Gangrel it's just been one of those nights." Gangrel relaxed seeing he was in no harm "no sweat lord Grima grr- Robin." ever sins Robin became king, Gangral has been showing Robin the ropes of being the king of Plegia, he is liked Robin's second best friend dispute, Gangral being slightly younger than Validar. "one of those nights... that is the 5th night in the last 2 weeks" as gangrel says that he pulls up a cheer and sits down. "all right ... tell uncle Gangrel" he laugh "NOT funny Gangrel" growled Robin "but I suppose I will tell you..." Gangrel sighs he knows where this was going. He had spent the last 15 years as Robin/Grima's voice. Robin had no physical form, until year ago. The future children wore send home to a restored timeline, each of the kids have their memories from the dark future, going to the past and the new set of memories from this timeline. Luckily they still kept there personalities. Robin sat on his bed "it's just I'm thinking of Luci- grr friends. It's been 16 years sins I last saw them..." "ya and your thinking of Lucina" the moment the mad man seid this. Robin shot a dark lightning bolt at Gangrel just avoiding his head "DON'T SAY HER NAME!" Gangrel jumped back in fear "B-but I-I thought that you love her?" "out" "B-but my lord" "OUT!" Robin was about to blast Gangrel. "all right I'm out." The grimleal ran out of the god's room. He turned the corner and bumped into a female grimleal with long white hair and purple markings on her face. She was wearing a purple night gown and stockings. she clearly was woken up from the noise. " hay which it!" Aversa smirks "o I'm sorry mad man. I did not mean to stop you from putting out the fire." Gangrel rolled his eyes "any way what is with all the noise? I need my beauty sleep." "simple I was talking to your 'brother'" gangrel put air quotes when he said brother. "A yes ...Robin... how is the god?" "Angry as all ways." Gangrel laugh "well maybe I should go talk to him." "good luck." averse headed to Robin's room. "you well need it." The mad man laughed. The which just shrugged and continued heading to the god's room. Robin is now lying on his bed talking to himself. "I do ... but I'm Grima. I... killed her family... and she loves me, grr Robin. But .. I ..am ...Robin. As well as Grima. It's not.. fair ... I'm a king, a god with unlimited power. And yet I'm lonely. Damn she ... never love... me again.. all though it was me from a dark future... past ... time... yet will she remember me? grr.. I have so much and yet no 1 to share it with." "so that's it." Aversa said as she walks into Robin's room. Robin growled "did I send for you?" "what I can't check on my 'little brother'" Robin still growling. "what do you want?" "will I was trying to sleep and you and your powers woke me up." Robin rolled his eyes "sorry." Aversa sit next to the king on his bed." so my little brother is lonely." "w-what n-no." "Lire I just heard you." Robin blinked he thought he said that in his head. "let me guess you miss Lucina." Robin blushed when he heard her name. "w-whaaat n-n-nnnooo." Aversa laughed. "you know for a god, you are hirable at hiding your true feelings. Robin was about to strike Aversa with a dark lightning bolt when she changed the subject. "ANYWAY. " she say while getting off of Robin's bed. "sins you're up... the other countries leaders are wonting to speak with you" "all of them?" "no just Ylisse, Valm, Ferox, Rosanne and Chon'sin. The countries of the Awaken order. They from the order after you defeated corrupt Grima, to get peace." Robin has a puzzled look "why?" "because of the lack of an executive for Plegia." Robin sigh "very well... send a letter to each of the countries in The Awaken order that I will have adenines with them." Aversa nods "as you wish" she smirks "at least you can see some of your old friends." " ya I suppose... heck send the same letter to the shepherds to." Shore I will do that in the morning." "NO! send them now. By wyvern-" Robin is starting to fall back a sleep. "that ... way ... they ... get to ... the rulers ... in .. the ..." Robin puts his head down on his pillow and pulls the covers over him. "morning" he yawns. Aversa sees that Robin is ones again asleep and heads to the door. "yes my lord." As she is closing the door she jokingly says. "good night little brother." Robin growls at that and falls asleep...


	4. Chapter 4

at Ylisse in a castle, a young woman who is 16, is sleeping it is Lucina, the blue hired princess, she has grown up a bit in her looks which are a bit more feminine, she probably could not pass as Marth now. She looks calm but she is having a nightmare. She is in the void running away from some purple clouds of dark magic there is a light in the distends. "Lucina." An angelic voice calls. "Naga!?" she cries out. "yes my child. But you need to keep running." Lucina runs until she is in the light. "your safe here." Naga says. "Were are you, Naga?" Lucina questions. Just then the divine dragon forms from the light. "Grima cannot get you." As Naga said that, the shadows start to engulf the light and in the darkness there are 6 red glowing eyes. Lucina steps back but falls into the shadows the shadows form into the fell dragon. Then it strikes her with a black lightning bolt. Or at least that is what happens the other times she haves this dream. She covered her face waiting for the killing blow. But this time there was no attack. "Why do you fear, tiny one?" a voice said. Lucina lowered her hands she knows that voice it did sound like Grima but less angry. "excuse me?" she still was scared yet confused "why do you fear?" the voice replied. "a-aren't y- you going t-to kill me?" "why?" "but aren't you Grima?" "I am." the voice said. Lucina started to lower her guard but she thought that she may be being tricked. Lucina did not know what to do. Even when the bad future's Grima would not sound so calm or delay to end her blood line. She was at a loss of words "hmm..." "are you loss tiny one?" "No." "if you wish tiny one I can help." Lucina hared Grima say that in the dark future, but when the person said yes he would kill them. She now regain her will and mind, she grabbed Falchion and pointed it in the direction of the voice. "NO! I will not fall Into this trap! Your Grima! The wings of despair! The breath of ruin! The fell dragon!" weir the voice came from a shadowy figure was emerging. But it looked more like Naga then Grima. "no tiny one I am Grima. but I am no fell dragon. As The humans call me. I am Grima. I am in deed the wings of despair. I am in deed the breath of ruin. because I'm Grima the dark, earth dragon." As soon as Grima said that all of the shadows vanished, reveling rocking terrain at night and were the voice come from was a giant dragon. It had 4 legs. The front legs/arms have a marks which is a line going up and down with symbols of eyes and at the shoulders had 3 scales that were long and curled up, looking as if the dragon had armor. At the end of its tail were 3 spines that look like the mark of darkness 1 spine at the tip and 1 on both sides that carved up. It had huge bat like wings with spikes on the ends. It's head resembled one of a komodo dragon. But had 3 horns that looks like the mark of darkness on its forehead, it had the same 2 horns on the sides of its head as Grima's corrupted form has, and on its forehead is the mark of Grima but the center horn is covering the middle. And it has 2 eyes , 1 on each side, the pupil it crimson red and fire flows out of the back corner of them. And 4 marks, 2 on each side going down it's snout, making it look like it has 3 eyes on each side. The dragon was mostly black except for its white underbelly running from the head to the tail. The underside of the wings and 3 horns on its forehead which are silver and the horns on its side are a color that resembled sand, also the markings wore for the 4 marks on its snout, which whore red. "I'm primal Grima, this is my pure form." Lucina stood there in amazement and terror at the dragon in from of her. "now Lucina. Why do you fear?" "y-you know my n-name?" "yes and you now know all 3 mine names I go by." Lucina raised her eyebrow "all 3?" the dragon nods "yes to the humans and Naga, I am Grima. To the earth dragons and some of the other dragons I am primal Grima. And to my friends" the dragon engulfs itself in shadows and the in a quick blast of light turns into its human from wearing a black plegen coat. " I am Robin." The tactician smiles at Lucina, she run over to him thinking "Robin ... Robin my love ... I missed you everyone misses you..." and in the back of mind is saying "no it is Grima it is not Robin." But she real does not care if the is Grima or Robin. She would gladly die as long as she could see Robin's face. Lucina runs over and gives the tactician a hug but there is no feeling with it. "yes Lucina it is really me." And it was Robin there was a loving and gentle thing to his voice. Recognizing it really was Robin she bursts out crying. "... I ... M-mmisssed y-y-you..." Robin rubs Lucina's back giving her comfort. After a couple of minuets Lucina steps back and punches Robin in the face, the impacted made Robin's head turn, it looks like he did not even feel the punch. Robin just laughs "I know your mad but is at any way to treat a dragon" Lucina's eyes fill with fear. "No." Robin smiles at her and takes her hand. Then frowns and sadness fill his eyes "I'm sorry that I destroyed the other world." Lucina goes into a panic. She is concerned for his in the past he would deny to compare himself to Grima."No is not your fault it's that monster Grima." Robin begins to cry "... don't you get it I am Grima!" Robin collapses on the ground "I always bin Grima..." Lucina sits down next to Robin. "No your Robin!" Grima brings his hands to his face. "There was never a Robin... There is No vessel it always me, Grima." Lucina is now angry at Robin he knows it's not true right? "ROBIN! STOP!" "but it's true." "NO ITS NOT." Lucina protested. "GRIMA! DESTROYED THE OTHER FUTURE." Though Robin/Grima's cries Lucina could make of he said something. "what was that?" Robin sniffed "I said technically that Grima was corrupted." Lucina wised an eyebrow but she was glaed that Robin was not being hard on himself."if I know that future would have not happened... I have a more peaceful nature. Same with risen." Lucina is still figuring this out but she lets her curiosity get the better of her. "peaceful nature?" Robin gets a bit more cheerful, he love to share his creations and discoveries, he stans up and points a finger at the ground and dues the motion to come here. But nothing happens. Robin face pomes. "o right this is a dream." "what?" Lucina said that with a disappointed look on her face. "Lucina, please come to plegia, I am living there." Lucina just nods. Robin wives good bye


	5. Chapter 5

and at that moment Lucina wake up, she is in her bedroom, the light from the sun was shining on her face. Lucina wakes over to the window and draws back the blains, she turns the her dresser and pull out an old book she opens it to a page that had a flower the some flower that Robin gave her win she went to the past. Lucina sighs "that feels like more than a dream, But was that Robin or Grima? Either way I need to go to Plegia" after is get dress, there is a tapping on her window, " what the?" Lucina wakes over to the windows and opens it, a crow flies in to her room and lands on the post of her bed. The crow has a something in its beck. Lucina looks at the bird. "this is not the throne room." When Henry and tharja moved back to plegia, Henry thought it was a good idea to keep in touch, so henry as bin sending messenger crow to bring the news from plegia. The crow caws dipping a flower and letter on to Lucina's bed, and then flies away. Lucina goes over to her bed the opens the letter. "Dear Lucina. Please come to plegia, I can give an expiration of our encounter in the dream world. Love Robin. P.S. I got you a flower." She brings the flower to her noses and sniffs it, "ahh" she puts the flower in her blue hair. Latter in the day the a blue hard man is sitting on a throne. He is the Exalt the ruler of Ylisse, a Knight comes in and hands the exalt a letter. "what is this?" "it is a latter from Plegia, milord." "ah yes thank you Fredrick." Fredrick bows his head and begins to leave the throne room. "milord also the members of the Awaken order, and some of the shepherds, Have arrived for the celebration of the fell dragon's defeat. And are at the barracks." " o ya bring them here." "yes milord." After that the knight leaves, "16 years of no would from plegia" the exalt looks over the letter and see the mark of Grima. "Hmm? don't they know that Grima is died." The exalt sigh remembering the loss of his friend. "let's see." The exalt opens the letter. "Dear exalt, the plegia's king will grant you an audience with him as well as the others in the Awaken order."


End file.
